


Sure of Us

by moonfairydoll



Series: Crashing Into You [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel for Crashing Into You) Sam and Blaine try to figure out what their relationship status is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Unbeta’ed, so sorry for any errors.) This series follows canon rather closely until 4x12, then veers off completely; though future installments may be influenced by scenes aired after 4x12. Also in this ‘verse Sam and Brittany never dated, so Bram was never a thing.

It’s been two whole weeks; two weeks since that first kiss, two weeks since they confessed their feelings and two weeks of sleepless nights thinking about it over and over again. Two weeks.

And now here they were lying on their stomachs, shoulders slightly touching with a sketch pad set up between them while discussing changes to Nightbird’s costume that Sam thinks are completely necessary. Something Blaine could care less about right now because Sam is so close he can feel the heat of their bodies intertwine. He feels the temperature in the room rise and a small blush spread through his cheeks. He wants nothing more but to kiss those gorgeous plump lips that are right there in front of him and won’t stop moving; making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything Sam is saying. He licks his own lips in the process; trying to get a grip on the situation.

Suddenly Sam’s gorgeous eyes are staring at him in that excited and adorable way that makes Blaine’s stomach flip.

“Blaine! Dude, are you listening?”

Blaine is pulled out from his reverie and stares back at Sam with what he’s sure is a dumbstruck expression and replies; “Huh?! What? I’m sorry. I got distracted for a minute there.  What were you saying?”

Sam laughs that beautiful laugh of his that makes his eyes shine bright. “Distracted, huh?”

Blaine swallows hard as he keeps staring at Sam; who is just staring right back at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Sam licks his lips while his gaze drops to Blaine’s mouth. And then it happens… Sam closes the small distance between them and presses a soft but sweet kiss on Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine sighs as they end the kiss and keeps his gaze on Sam’s parted lips.

Sam closes his eyes for a moment and takes a breath before asking gently; barely above a whisper: “How come you never kiss me first? You obviously want to.” His voice is soft, curious and non-confrontational.

Blaine looks away as he searches for an answer. Suddenly he lifts himself from the bed and starts to nervously pace around the room.

“Blaine?”

“I… I don’t know, Sam! Just give me a minute here, please!” he responds rather anxiously. He doesn’t know what to say and that’s the honest truth. Yes, he wants to kiss Sam; he wants to kiss Sam every second of every day. So why has he never been the one to initiate a kiss?

And then it hits him; the reason for his hesitation every time he wants to kiss Sam but holds back. He stops pacing and looks down at Sam who has re-adjusted himself on the bed and is now sitting on the edge looking expectantly at Blaine.

The reason Blaine never kisses Sam first is because he doesn’t feel he has the right to do so. He doesn’t know what they are or what they’re really doing. These past two weeks have been a blur of hot embraces and breath-taking kisses, but they’ve never once talked about what it all meant. They’ve never made it clear what they were or what it was that they were really doing.

When the silence starts to turn uncomfortable Sam speaks: “Dude, you’re starting to worry me.”

Blaine huffs and questions; “What are we doing?”

“What?”

“What. Are. We. Doing?” Blaine is careful to enunciate every word clearly.

“What do you mean?”

“What are we Sam? Really! Are we just friends that are messing around? Are we something more? Am I just part of your little experimental stage? Am I just some kind of past-time you try out of boredom? I mean, what is this thing between us? We kiss and we hug, but we never talk about it. Not since that first night two weeks ago!” He takes a deep breath once he finishes his diatribe; eyes shining with unshed tears and damn it… he doesn’t want to let Sam see him fall apart like this.

Sam looks up at Blaine and doesn’t know what to say. He truly is at a loss for words because this crush he has on Blaine just took him by surprise and he has no idea how or when it started. Never in a million years did he _ever_ imagine he’d be attracted to another guy. He always liked girls, but things with Blaine were different. They had so many things in common and he _really_ liked kissing him and holding him close. He loved feeling Blaine’s arms wrap around him, feel the firm muscles of Blaine’s back as he hugged him back. He loved feeling Blaine’s soft lips and warm slick tongue on his. But he was right; they never talked about whatever this was between them - mainly because he was scared shitless. He’s scared of what it all meant and what he’s really feeling.

He stands up from his place on the bed and tries to close the distance between them, but Blaine stops him. “Don’t… just don’t.” Blaine says as he steps back and away from Sam.

“Blaine, please…” Sam whispers.

“You should leave.” Blaine expresses as he avoids Sam’s eyes; because he doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to hear excuses or false promises. He doesn’t want to allow himself to believe that whatever he feels for Sam is real, but not reciprocated. He doesn’t want to hear any of it.

Sam nods in a silent understanding. He gets his coat and leaves Blaine alone in his room. Blaine doesn’t see the tears that start to travel down his cheeks as he does.

The weekend passes by and the two boys don’t speak or text or email, and Blaine thinks that maybe it’s all for the best. But he can’t help the feeling of dread that lodges itself in his heart as he thinks he just messed up the one true friendship he’s had in a long while.

* * *

 

The school week is tense and dreary, as neither of them speak or even acknowledge each other. Their classmates can see something is wrong. Of course, they do. It’s quite obvious, considering Sam and Blaine practically rule the school as President and Vice-President of the student council; not to mention all the after-school clubs they lead together.

It isn’t until the end of the week that finally someone approaches Blaine and asks what’s going on. Tina is the one designated by the Glee Club to find out what’s wrong with them.

She confronts him at his locker and asks: “Ok, what the hell is going with you and Sam?”

Blaine is startled by this and looks at Tina like she just sprouted horns. “Tina, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, please. Like we all haven’t noticed that you two aren’t talking to each other. I mean, you’re Blam! You guys have been inseparable since the school year started and now suddenly you don’t even look at each other in the hallway? Come on; give it up… what’s going on?”

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about. I can assure you that nothing’s going on and if you’ll excuse me I’m going to be late for class. Ok, Tay-Tay?” he shoots her a pleading look in hopes she leaves him alone. He doesn’t want to talk about Sam, he doesn’t want to think about Sam, but most importantly he doesn’t want anyone to know about what’s _really_ going on between them.

Tina simply rolls his eyes as she replies: “Fine, but you two better get your act together and resolve whatever is going on because it’s starting to affect the rest of us in Glee Club!” And with that she huffs, turns around and leaves him alone.

At that very moment Sam passes by and chances a glance at Blaine who looks at him resignedly, closes his locker and starts to walk in the opposite direction.

It’s during his last class of the day that he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He unlocks the screen and reads the message.

**_From Sam: Choir room. 4 PM. Be there. Please!_ **

Blaine sighs dejectedly and puts his phone away as he mentally debates whether or not he should meet with Sam later that afternoon.

He finally decides he should and finds Sam sitting on the piano bench by himself. Sam feels Blaine presence and comments – as he looks down at the keys; “You know what? You really know how to rock this piano, dude. I love that!”

Blaine smiles as Sam lifts his eyes to meet his. “You’re not going to start singing, are you?”

“Nope. Sorry, I’m not quite the performer you are.” Sam replies with a small smile on his face as he lifts himself from the bench - hands stuck in his pockets - and walks around the piano to meet Blaine in the middle of the room.

Blaine tenses as the blond boy approaches him and states: “Just tell me what you want, Sam. Why did you want to meet me here?”

“Why _not_ here? This is where it all started, isn’t?”

Blaine looks confused, but waits for Sam to continue.

“I mean, this is where Blam was created!” He laughs and Blaine can’t help but smile a little.

“Remember that time we got into a fight?”

“How could I ever forget? And once again I need to tell you how really _really_ sorry I am about that.”

Sam simply smiles. “No, man… Let bygones be bygones, right?”

“Why bring it up, then?” Blaine questions; lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

Sam shrugs as he answers: “Just thinking how far we’ve come, that’s all.”

“Sam…” Blaine starts, but gets interrupted.

“You asked me what I wanted.” Sam states and waits until Blaine nods before he continues. “Well that’s simple.” He pauses. “I want my bro back. I miss him and I want him back.”

 Blaine takes a deep breath. “Fine, we’ll just be friends again. Can I go now?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he turns around and starts to leave the room. He needs to get out of there soon because he feels like he might breakdown any minute.

“Wait! I’m not done yet.” Sam calls out.

Blaine turns around feeling defeated and wanting this conversation to be over because clearly Sam doesn’t feel the same way about him as he does for Sam.

“I don’t think there’s anything more to say, Sam. You want to go back to being friends and I’m fine with that.”

“Ugh! You’re so frustrating sometimes, dude!”

“I’m frustrating… _I’m frustrating_?” Blaine questions; evidently annoyed by the statement.

“Yes. You are. Could you just like… let me finish what I have to say before you jump to conclusions? Jeez!”

Blaine rolls his eyes because he is _so_ over this discussion. “Fine, go ahead.”

Sam sighs. “Thank you!” He pauses as he runs one of his hands through his hair.

“Yes, I want my friend back. But I also want everything else. I want the kisses and the hugs and the warmth that comes with them.” He moves to close the distance between them, but stops when Blaine starts shaking his head slightly.

He starts his speech again. “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, Blaine! Up until a few weeks ago, everything was clear to me. I liked girls and that was that. I had a gay bro and that was totally awesome. But in between video games, glee rehearsals and super-hero movie nights – something changed. And I started feeling something for you that I had never felt for _anyone_ in all my life. You asked me last week what we were.” He shrugs and continues: “I don’t know. I don’t even know what _I_ am. Am I straight? Am I bi? I have no idea and that scares the hell out of me, because what I feel for you is so big and so much that I don’t know what to do with it.”

He stops for a moment to take a deep breath and this time he _does_ close the space that separates them until he’s close enough that he can feel Blaine’s breath hitch for a split second.

“But here’s something I do know. I know that I want to be with you, I know that I want to be more than friends and I just _know_ that you want that too. “

Blaine’s lower lip starts to tremble, his eyes shine with unshed tears and he crosses his arms against his chest as he feels overwhelmed by the emotions rushing through him. His voice is shaky as he struggles to find the right words. “Sam, please don’t say all this if you don’t really mean it.”

Sam gives him a small smile. “Blaine, I am one hundred percent sure that _this_ is what I want.” And with that he cups Blaine’s face with his hands and presses his lips to Blaine's. He licks Blaine’s lower lip tentatively seeking permission to enter his mouth and Blaine obliges. They both feel a spark ignite within them the moment their tongues touch and they allow themselves to get lost in the intensity of it all. The kiss is slow and passionate. Blaine disentangles his arms and reaches out to hold Sam close. The kiss is filled with the promise of what may come and the reality of what already exists between them.

They separate as they struggle to breathe and Blaine looks up at Sam. His golden orbs shining bright with hope as he teases: “You still haven’t told me what we are.”

Sam can’t help but laugh at this and gives Blaine a light shove. He rolls his eyes as he asks: “Do I need to make it official?”

Blaine nods and Sam puts a hand to his heart. “Blaine Anderson would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” He smiles brightly and waits for Blaine’s answer.

Blaine seems to consider it a moment before he quips batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. “Well, I don’t know… I mean there’s still the unresolved issue of you thinking you’re Wolverine, so…”

He makes a run for it as Sam playfully goes after him into the empty hallway. He’s rendered helpless as Sam catches him and traps him against a nearby row of lockers. Sam places his hands on either side of Blaine’s head as he presses their bodies against each other. Blaine’s hands find their way to Sam’s waist as he struggles to regain his composure.

“Blaine… I already told you, man. _I’m_ Wolverine and _you’re_ Cyclops… I think it’s time you accept this fact and move on.”

“Maybe there’s something you can do to convince me of this so-called fact.”

Sam laughs softly before his lips find Blaine’s once again. This kiss is much more heated and Blaine’s hands explore Sam’s back, feeling his strong muscles flex underneath the fabric of his shirt. They once again part but stay close enough that they share a couple of winded breaths.

Sam’s voice is raspy and filled with desire as he asks: “Well, what do you say? Yes or No?”

Blaine’s smiles knowingly as he responds. “Yes.”

Sam narrows his eyes and questions because he needs to know if they’re both on the same page. “Yes to being my boyfriend or yes to you being Cyclops?”

Blaine laughs loud and lively as he rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. He finally looks up at Sam and jokes: “You’re ridiculous.”

Sam smiles; “I know.”

“Both.”

Sam looks into Blaine’s eyes and he swears he could get lost in their intense mixture of colors as he repeats: “Both.”

Blaine nods as he feels Sam pull him into a bone crushing hug.

They hold each other for a while until they’re interrupted by the sound of the school janitor coming down the hall. They release each other and start walking side by side towards the exit – a giddy energy surrounding them; their bodies buzzing from the excitement.

“So, we’re really doing this?” Blaine questions.

“Yep, sorry to break it to ‘ya dude, but you’re stuck with me now. Fact!” Sam smiles so bright that Blaine thinks he could light up the whole city.

Sam gives a light shove to Blaine’s shoulder which Blaine promptly returns.

“Hmmm… I could get used to that.” Blaine responds as he smiles back at Sam.

They make their way to the school parking lot, share a small but meaningful kiss and say their good-byes for the night.

As Blaine climbs into his car he can’t help but feel hopeful and cheerful. He feels the excitement and the newness of it all and he can’t help but shake his head and laugh. Because frankly he can’t believe this is really happening. Sam Evans is his boyfriend! How bizarre is that?

As he puts the key in the ignition he receives a text message.

**_From Sam: This is real, right? You’re sure about this?_ **

Blaine can’t help but smile at this because it was Sam’s turn to seek reassurance.

**_From Blaine: 100% sure! ;)_ **

And with that he puts his phone away and heads home. The air around him filled with hope for this new romance and the promise of exciting new things to come.


End file.
